The Defenders
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: A disturbence in the past causes the Digimon timeline to merge with the Pokemon timeline!(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

The Defenders 

Author's note: To make this story easier to understand, I will be using the year 1996 as when Greymon fought Parrotmon which the kids all saw that made them Digidestined. Also this will deal with Digimon and Pokemon as separate time lines or dimensions. This also has some aspects of the Age of Apocalypse. 

Prologue: 

Tokyo: 

"Keep attacking him!" Tai yelled. The Digimon nodded and continued to battle Apocalymon. "He'll pay for doing this!" Tai said,"He'll pay for threatening our world!" 

Apocalymon attacked each of the Digimon, and through them back towards the ground. "You can't stop me!" he gloated as he hovered above them, "I am Apocalymon! I could destroy this entire world if I wanted but, I offer you a choice." 

"Whatever it is, we don't want it!" Matt yelled. 

Apocalymon ignored him and said,"You have destroyed my servants, the Dark Masters. If you join me, you shall become the rulers of the Digiworld!" 

"Forget it!" Tai said,"We're going to save the Digiworld, and that means taking you out!" 

"Man!" Sora thought,"Its up to all of us to save both worlds, but Tai's making it his problem alone! Tai, if you only knew how much everyone looks up to you, even Matt, although he'll never admit it! Tai, I..." 

But she never finished that thought because at that moment a brilliant light exploded from the east and enveloped everything. 

Near the Indigo Plateau 

Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down Victory Road, when Pikachu suddenly started crying, from his perch on Ash's backpack, "Pika! Pikachu! Pika!" 

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. 

Pikachu hopped down and pointed down the path. "Chu! Chu!" 

The ground suddenly began to shake as a Rhyhorn pulling a trailer thundered towards them. 

"Ahh!" Misty cried, grabbing hold of Ash."Its gonna hit us!" 

The Rhyhorn stopped a few feet in front of them. "What the?" Ash asked. 

The trailer looked somewhat like what a truck would pull. The top slid open and three figures rose up. "Prepare for trouble!" one said. 

"And make it double!" the other said. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To untie all peoples within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"Hey, guys!" Ash said,"There's something that's been bothering me for a while now! How come if you're bad guys, you want to 'protect the world from devastation' and 'unite all peoples within your nation?" 

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other, then got into a huddle. They conversed for a few minutes, then turned back. "Never mind that!" Jessie said,"We have more important things to discuss!" 

"Like what?" Brock asked. 

"You have not only stopped our attempts at capturing Pikachu,"Meowth said,"But you've also ruined Team Rocket operations across this globe!" 

"So?" 

The trio had stepped off the platform before it descended back into the trailer. Now it was rising again with a new figure on it. "Someone would like to talk to you about that!" James said. 

"Presenting.."Jessie said. 

"Our one.."James said. 

"And only..."Meowth said. 

"The Boss!" all three said as the figure stepped forward. 

"Hey,"Misty said,"You're the Viridan City Gym Leader, Giovanni!" 

"I was,"he said,"Untill you destroyed my gym!" He pointed at Ash. "I challenge you to a Pokemon match!" 

Ash clenched his fists. "So your the mastermind behind Team Rocket, huh? Well, I'll stop you too! Get ready Pikachu!" 

But they never got the chance to have that battle, for at that moment a bright light shot from the horizon, claiming everything in sight. 

part 1 coming soon! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Read Defenders: Prologue before reading this, even if you all ready have. I have changed a big part in it. Part 1 

The light parted over the Egyptian Desert. Two figures walked trekked across the silent land. One had the build of a young man. He wore a gray long sleeve shirt and matching pants hidden under a gray cloak. He had black boots and white gloves, a gray turban and goggles to protect his eyes against the sudden sand storms. His companion was a young teenage girl. She was dressed the same way expect she wore a veil instead of goggles. 

Suddenly, a fierce wind picked up and created a wall of sand a few feet from them. The younger one pointed at the storm. The older nodded and grabbed her hand. Together they entered the whirlwind of sand. 

The Cairo Prison was created so that those captured rebelling against the Dark Lord could further his conquest of the Earth. Here they created new weapons to give his side the advantage. Those inside had to betray their friends to stay alive, not an easy life. 

One this particular star filled night, two guards were stationed outside, protecting the main gate. It was a boring job. No one ever tried to escape, no one ever tried a rescue. They just sat and waited. 

One guard looked at his watch. 2 a.m., almost time to be relived. He turned back to stare across the desert, when he noticed a pile of upturned dirt. "What the..?" he asked. 

The trail of dirt twisted and turned until it stopped a few feet from them. A creature poke up and said,"Diglett!" 

"Oh!" the guard said, relived,"Its just a Diglett! Those things are everywhere!" 

The other guard was beaning to get bored. "Hey, I bet you can't catch it!" 

"What? You're kidding, right?" 

"I heard those things are pretty fast!" 

"Oh yeah, just watch!" 

The guard got a running start and dove for the Pokemon. The Pocket Monster shot back into the ground a second before the guard crashed into the Earth's surface. He slowly picked his head up. He didn't want to face the other guard. He didn't want to hear him laughing. He didn't want to...Wait, there was no laughing. 

He turned around quickly to see the other guard lying on the ground and the main door opened slightly. Someone was inside the prison! 

A group of prisoners were in their cell, ready to go to sleep, when their metal cell door flew open and a figure wearing a blue body suit, a blue backpack and gray face mask walked in. 

"Who are you?" the eldest asked. 

The figure removed the mask to reveal the face of a teenaged girl. "Hi, my name is Sora!" 

"You work for Leomon don't you?" the elder asked, jubilated. 

"That's right," Sora said, sitting in a chair one of the prisoners gave her. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a small radish. 

"Is that a Yokomon?" 

She nodded. "Now listen, tomorrow morning the rebellion leader, Professor Oak is going to be executed here at this prison! You have to help me free him!" 

"I don't know," the elder said. 

"Please, you have to help me! We need to arm the prisoners and then cut the power before Oak is killed. This is your chance to not only be free, but to be heroes! What do you say?" 

Her speech convinced them, they would help her. 

The next morning, the prisoners had been gathered inside the outside courtyard. Sora was hidden in the middle, ready to give the signal to the armed captives. High above them on a platform, the warden, Gym Leader Brock stood with a group of guards. Oak was tied to a platform, suspended above the crowd. "I give you one last chance, Oak! Join us and live, or oppose us and die!" 

Oak coughed. "I'll never join you!" 

"So be it!" Brock said,"Kill him!" 

Sora was about to give the signal when suddenly the guards positioned around the prisoners fell as a barrage of arrows rained down from the heavens. "What's this?" Brock asked. "What?" he cried when he saw the archer fly over the outside wall and hover above them. "An Angewomon? I thought they were extinct!" 

A section of the outside wall suddenly blew apart. "I thought they were extinct too!" one of the guards on the platform shuddered. 

"A Metalgreymon! Who's behind this?" Brock demanded. 

He got his answer when the smoke cleared to reveal the two desert walkers by the Metalgreymon. The younger one ran towards the prisoners. "You're free! You're free! You can escape!" 

"Angewomon!" the older desert walker said," Free Oak!" 

"Already have," she said, landing with him in her arms. 

"Are you okay?" the younger one asked. 

"Yeah, can I have another ride?" 

"I'll stop you myself!"Brock said as the prisoners escaped with Professor Oak. "Go Onix!" 

"Hah!" the older one said,"Metalgreymon, lets show him what a Digimon can do!" 

"Mega Claw!" Metalgreymon said, grabbing Onix. It swung it around a few times, before it tossed it far into the desert. 

Sora stood stunned. "Someone else who can control Digimon like Pokemon?" she thought, looking at her Yokomon, then the strange digi-vice in her hand. 

"Fine!" Brock said, hopping in an escape helicoptor,"You've won this round, but the Dark Lord won't be happy about this!" 

"Hey, tell him something!" he cried as the helicopter flew away,"Tell him it was me! He'll know who I am!" 

Angewomon de-digivolved down to a smaller creature. The younger desert walked ran over to pick it up. Sora approached her slowly. "A Gatomon?" she asked. 

"That's right!" she replied, picking the Digimon up. 

"Who are you?" Sora asked. 

"My name's Kari!" 

"Why are you here?" 

Kari hesitated for a moment. "Maybe we should ask my brother!" 

She lead them over to where the older one was giving a high five to his Agumon. Kari walked over to him and they talked for a minute. Then Kari left and he walked over. "Where you here to save Oak?" he asked. 

"Why, yes, I was! How did you get your Digimon up to the Ultimate Level?" 

He turned around. "I can't say at this point!" 

"Wait, who are you, why are you here?" 

"My name is Tai,"he said, without ever turning around," and my younger sister and I are here to stop the Dark Lord!" 

"Why?" 

"Remember the first two victims he gloated over so much?" 

"Yeah." 

"They were our parents!" 

"Wait!" 

"Don't try to stop me! You'll miss your plane, Sora!" 

She stopped and looked at the ground. "I never told him my name!" She wanted to ask him how he knew, but when she looked up, they were gone. 

to be continued.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 2: Piedmon walked into the conference room. The three others of their Master's generals were there. "Piedmon!" Koga said,"Imagine meeting you here!" Piedmon smirked. "A pleasure as always!" The other human across the table stood."This is not the time for jokes! The Master is extremely upset over the destruction of the Cario Prison!" The forth one in the room floated from his seat. "You're just worried Giovanni, because the prison was under your control! You're supposed to be the Master's right hand, and you failed him!" Giovanni glared back at him."Have a care, Priest, that I do not use my ultimate Pokemon to destroy you!" 

Piedmon laughed. "You have nothing to fear from him, Bakemon!" "Is that a challenge?" Giovanni asked, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a pokeball. "Enough!" a voice boomed from the darkness. The four generals shivered as their master entered the room. His voice could freeze even Vulcan's spine, his eyes would destroy even the most strong-willed person. He is Apocalymon and he is the Master of Darkness. "I do so hate rivalry among my troops!" he said, sitting at the head of the table. They all nodded their apologize. "Good!" Apocalymon said," Now, tell me what happened at Cario Prison!" 

"It was Kamiya!" Koga yelled out. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes sir! Gym Leader Brock reported that an Angewomon and a Metalgreymon attacked with two humans, a boy and a girl!" 

Apocalymon nodded. "Very well, classify this as top secret at once! No one must know about this!" 

"Next on the agenda," Apocalymon continued, "Is the arms shipment to the American soldiers! If they get them, then the Army of Darkness will be out gunned! Piedmon, I leave this in your hands! Do not, I repeat do not let the Kamiyas near them!" 

Piedmon bowed. "But sir, you aren't you worried about the Defenders?" 

"Taichi Kamiya is ten times more dangerous than that group of children! They do not have a strong enough leader to hold them together! It is only a matter of time before they collapse!" Apocalymon looked directly at Piedmon," And you will be in pieces also, if you ever question me again!" 

"Yes sir," Piedmon said weakly. 

"Good! All who betray me will die! I am the ruler of Asia, and Africa, and soon will be ruler of this world!" 

Highton View Terrace: This was once a bustling city, filled with activity and people. But that way before Apocalymon. He and his army entered this realm from the Digiworld through a portal in this town. He destroyed it as a show of his power. It once severed as his capital, before he conquered Tokyo. Now it is a liable ghost town, with the exception of a very special building. 

On the outside, it appears to be a regular apartment building that survived Apocalymon's attack, but appearances can be and often are deceiving. 

Certainly, the young man called Yamato Ishida thinks so. Looking out at the sunrise, it seems that world is at peace, but Matt knows better. He know that in America, people are fighting against Apocalymon's army, he knows that everyday in Asia it is a struggle just to live and he knows that their is no peace even in his own mind. 

He comes to this place often. This run-down apartment looks like all the others on this floor. As soon as you walk in, you can see the balcony. There is a kitchen on your left, a tv and coach near the balcony. On your right, are two bedrooms. 

Matt stops at the second bedroom. It was here that He came. Apocalymon entered this world from this simple room. The bunk beds still stood against the wall. The only piece of furniture left in the room. 

His eyes linger on the bottom bed. He didn't like him very well, in fact, he hated him, but he wishes that Tai Kamiya was here right now. 

He knew that Tai was a born leader. He saw him at soccer games and school events. He never knew why, but for some reason, he always had a feeling in his heart that Tai was supposed to be the leader. Matt never knew why, it was just a feeling. 

"Thinking about him again?" 

Matt spun around,"Gabumon! Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

The digimon smiled. "Just keeping you on your toes! Come on, the others are waiting for you!" Matt followed him downstairs into another apartment. This one had a group of people around a conference table. His brother T.K. with Patamon, Joe with Gomamon, Gym Leader Sabrina, the Master of Psychic Pokemon, the former leader of the Elite Four, Lance, the Master of Dragon Pokemon, Izzy and Tentomon, Blaine, the Master of Fire Pokemon, and Erika, Master of Grass Pokemon. Now and forever, they are the Defenders! "Nice of you to join us, boss!" Gomamon said. Matt ignored him."I'll get right down to it, we have two problems to take care of!" "Just two?" Blaine asked,"Wow! I guess Apocalymon's losing his touch!" "Blaine, please," Sabrina said," You may continue Matt!" Matt smiled. "Thank you!" "Well, I guess we know whose going to get some special thanks tonight!" Blaine said. Matt blushed. It was not secret that he and Sabrina were in love with each other, but this wasn't the time. "Enough! As I was saying, I have received rumors and information that seem to suggest that Apocalymon will attempt to stop the arms shipment to America and also he plans to kidnap the singer Mimi!" "So what do we do then?" Lance asked. "Lance, your team will go to Tokyo and try to protect Mimi, the rest of us will try to stop the arms shipment!" Lance nodded. "Okay, team, lets do it!" 

Tokyo: Unlike Highton View Terrace, this place will never become a ghost town. This place was bustling with energy and people. There was one place that the people often visited, Gary's Nightclub. Inside was a giant dance floor, with tables surrounding it. There was a stage at the end of the dance floor, with the curtain down. It was here that Lance's team would find Mimi. "This is a nice place!" Erika said. Izzy nodded. "Affirmative! I didn't think that Apocalymon allowed anything this classy to even exist!" Lance shoot him a cold stare. "Be quiet about that! I hear that the owner, Gary, isn't too found of Apocalymon! We don't want trouble!" "Sure!" Blaine said, gazing over the menu. "Hey, they serve steaks here! I haven't had one of those in years!" 

Sora looked away from her post at the bar. He had walked in. He took his seat at one of the table near the dance floor. Wow! He must have some serious connections if he could get one of the higher priced tables. Sora walked away from the bar and walked up the stairs to the first raised floor. As he took a sip of his drink, she walked quietly behind him. "You can explain why your still following me!" he said, without turning around. Sora sighed. She walked back down to the first floor and sat next to him. "What do you mean, 'still'?" Tai put his drink down. "You've been following me ever since Cario! You missed your plane Sora!" "I never told you my.." "Sora Takenouchi, age 17, parents are POW. You have a Yokomon, witch appeared the day Apocalymon entered this world. You work for Leomon! You're supposed to be a super spy, how come I knew all that?" "Well, because you're a better spy than me! I can't find anything on you or your sister since they day your parents died! Apocalymon knows of you though, but he keeps you top secret! It's like you don't exist! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Tai took another sip of his drink. "Flattery will get you no where! What do you want?" Sora flinched. "Because I want to learn how to make my Yokomon digivolve to its Ultimate Level! Please teach me!" "I don't take students! Its too dangerous! I don't want to see you captured!" "Well, I'm glad you're concerned for my well being!" Sora said. "I mean that if you're captured, Bakemon could read your memories and know everything that I taught you!" Now Sora was getting angry. Why was he being so cold? "I'll ignore that, but please, teach me!" Tai finished his drink. "You're persistent aren't you? Well, take me to your Yokomon! I'm not saying I'll do it, but let me see if she's even strong enough to digivolve!" Sora felt her heart leap. "Come on then!" she said getting up. 

"So, when's the party supposed to start?" Blaine asked. "The program said seven o'clock. What time is it now?" "Six fifty-nine, and seventy seconds!" Izzy said. "Thank you!" she said, slightly annoyed. "Hey, want to hear a riddle?" Blaine asked. "Shh!" Lance said as the lights dimmed," It's about to start!" On stage, a man walked out in front of the microphone. "Wow! It's Gary himself!" Erika said. Gary smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming here tonight! For tonight we have a special guest! Someone who can give hope to all of us! By the grace of destiny," he lowered his voice,"and Lord Apocalymon," raising it again he continued," I am proud to present, Mimi and her digimon!" Everyone clapped as the curtain rose. There stood Mimi, wearing her trademark cowboy hat and dress. Her digimon Palmon stood by her side. "Thank you! Thank you!" she said, bowing. "This song is dedicated to those we have lost!" She took a deep breath, as she began to sing, but she never reached the first note. Everyone was yelling and screaming as two strong hands grabbed Mimi and took her off stage. "It's Lt. Surge and Etemon!" Lance yelled. The monkey digimon stepped up to the microphone. "Now you best be getting silent, people A huh, a huh!" he said," This little trouble maker is going to be taught a lesson!" "That's right!" Surge said. "Apocalymon's going to punish her for speaking against him!" "Get ready!" Lance said, "And go!" 

NEXT: WILL MIMI BE SAVED? ALSO MATT'S TEAM BATTLES THE MENACE OF PIEDMON AS SABRINA BEGINS TO HAVE STRANGE DREAMS! PLUS, MORE OF TAI AND KARI'S PAST! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Okay, now that you know who's who, I'll give you a little background. The Digimon time line and the Pokemon time line merged a year before the battle at Highten View Terrace. So that battle never happened, instead Apocalymon entered Earth at that time, right through Tai and Kari's bedroom. Apocalymon and his army of evil Digimon took over Asia, with the help of Giovanni and some corrupt Gym Leaders. He is now trying to conquer America. This happens ten years after Apocalymon first entered Earth, so the ages are as follows: 

Tai-18 

Sora-17 

Kari-12 

Matt-18 

Joe-18 

T.K.-13 

Sabrina-17 

Lance-18 

Izzy-16 

Blaine-40 

Erika-20 

Ash-18 

Misty-17 

Mimi-16 

Part 3: Sora watched Tai walk down the dark alleyway. She wanted to thank him, but she didn't know how. She had been silent when they left the restaurant, even when they stopped at her apartment to get her Yokomon. She didn't even know why she was going with him. Well, she needed to get her Yokomon stronger, but, besides that, it was something else. Something inside her heart. No! She just met him, she couldn't have a crush on him, could she? 

"We're here." he said. 

Sora snapped back to attention. They had stopped in front of an old warehouse. He pushed a sequence on a keypad and opened the door. "After you," he said. She walked inside and to her disappointed, it was only a warehouse. She was expecting a secret room filled with high tech gadgets and special equipment, but there was none. There were, however, tons of cardboard boxes, and three doors on the wall. Tai closed the door. "Kari," he said,"I'm back." 

There was no answer. "Kari?" he called again. 

"She's asleep." 

"Koromon!" Tai yelled at his Digimon as he bounced over,"What do you mean she's asleep? What if someone attacked?" 

"That's why I'm awake," he said, mater-of-factly. 

"Oh, where is she?" "She's at the map table. Come on." 

Sora followed Tai as he walked through the maze of boxes. He stopped when he saw his sister with her head down on a large table, with Gatomon curled up by her head. "She's out like a log," he said. 

"She's soooo cute!" Sora said,"She looks just like you!" 

Tai gave her a funny look that said she could be out of there in no time flat. "Kari," he said, putting his hand on her head,"Kari?" 

She sat up quickly. "Huh? Oh, Tai, its you." 

"What were you doing?" 

Kari picked up Gatomon and placed her on her lap. She brushed cat fur and hair off a map of a building. "I was looking for a way into the production plant." 

"Did you find anything?" 

"Well," Kari said, tracing over a pre-drawn red line,"this way seems the safest. Through the air conditioning duct, we should bypass all the motion detectors." 

"What about cameras?" Sora asked. 

Everyone looked at her. "Who are you?" Gatomon asked, suspicously. 

"Oh!" Tai said, slightly embarrassed that he forgot about her. "Guys, this is.." 

"Sora," Kari said,"I remember you from Egypt." 

"..Kari, right?" she asked with a smile. 

She nodded. "That's right. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but about my Yokomon..." 

"Right," Tai sighed. he walked over to a metal table with an overhead lamp. Turning it on he said,"Bring her over here." 

Sora placed the small radish Digimon on the table. Tai began to poke and prod her. "Hee hee!" Yokomon laughed,"That tickles." 

"Hmm," Tai said,"You've never even made it up to Rookie, have you?" 

Yokomon shook her head. "No," she said, sadly,"I haven't." 

Tai turned off the lamp. "Well?" Sora asked, impatiently. 

"I can teach you, but it will take time." 

"Yes!" Sora and Yokomon said at the same time. 

"Time I don't have!" 

"You...you won't do it?" Sora asked. 

Tai shook his head. "I'm very busy and.." 

"Can she stay, please?" Kari asked. 

"Kari?" Tai asked, surprised. "No, I don't have time!" 

"Please, big brother?" she said in a really sweet voice. 

"Okay," Tai said,"She can stay." 

Sora felt a renewed sense of hope. She suddenly felt her arm begin tugged. She looked up and saw that it was Kari. "Come on!" she said, leading her to a door,"You can sleep in my room!" 

After she dragged Sora in, Tai said,"Kari, get some sleep, okay?" 

"Okay!" Kari said, closing the door. 

"You can sleep there, okay?" Kari said, pointing to a bed against the left wall. 

"Oh, sure," Sora said, sitting down,"By the way, why did you want me to stay?" 

"Oh, " Kari said,"its because of Tai! He's becoming so unemotional! He needs a girlfriend! Little sisters can tell these things." 

"What?" Sora thought. "A girlfriend?" Outloud she said,"Well, thank you for convincing him!" 

"That's no problem! Its easy!" Kari said, smiling wickedly,"All I have to do is say 'big brother' really sweetly, and I'll get anything! I must be his soft spot!" "His only one!" Sora said. 

Kari's face soften. "Please don't think of him like that! You don't know what we've been through. Our parents were killed when Apocalymon entered this world. He would have killed us except Koromon and Salamon got us out of there fast enough. We ran, well, Tai carried me since I was only four, anyway, we ran until a strange man called Geni appeared. He took us under his wing and taught Tai many things about the Digimon and Digiworld, like for instance, do you know what that device that came with your Digimon is called and what it can do is?" 

Sora pulled hers out. She shook her head. 

"Well, its called a Digivice and helps focus energy so your Digimon can digivovle! He also gave us special tags and crests that help them digivovle too. We stayed with him until I was about six, then we came back one day and found he had been killed. We've been on our own ever since." 

"Wow," Sora said,"I had no idea!" 

"Hey!" they suddenly heard him yell," Get to sleep in there!" 

Pallet Town The city of hopes and dreams, now a desolate town of despair and nightmares. The beautiful blue sky was no full of black smog. The green grass was now gone. In its place was mechanical junk and dripping oil. The buildings were all decrepit and all desolate, except for one. 

Inside this special house, more specifically, on the living room couch, Misty slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it?" she asked herself. She looked at the clock on her wall. "Ahh!" she said, totally sitting up. "Ash!" she cried outloud,"Ash!" 

There was no answer. Where is he? "Ash!" 

"I'm right here," he said, walking in from the hallway. 

"Ash!" she cried,"What about the raid?" 

Pikachu came in with a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth. "I've got the building plans!" Ash said. 

"You what?" Misty screamed."You went alone? You could have been killed!" 

"Easy!" Ash said, holding up his hands. "I didn't want to wake you!" 

"Why?" she asked, her eyes matching the color of her hair," so I could wake up to you dead? Do you hate me that much?" 

"Misty," Ash said, placing his hand on her shoulders,"You know thats not true. I love you more than anything." 

"I-I know," Misty said, meekly. "I'm sorry. Its just, I don't want to be in this world all alone!" 

"You won't have to." he said, laying down on the coach with her lying on top of him,"This world won't last forever." 

"Its the only world I know," she said, kissing him,"Don't let anyone take you away from me!" 

Pikachu decided the two lovers need to be alone, so it turned and left. 

Across the country at Highten View Terrece another couple was attempting a rest from the horrible reality that they live in. Matt and Sabrina were sleeping peacfuly, went Sabriana suddenly shot up, screaming. 

"What is it?" Matt cried, instantly awake. 

"I...I saw something!" Sabrina said,"Something horrible, something, I can't explain!" 

"What?" 

Sabrina started to calm down. "I..I saw you, but you were with your brother, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and three kids I didn't regognize, a black haired boy, a brown haired girl, and a little girl that looked like the boy." 

Matt diddn't understand. "Anything else?" 

"I saw a Digimon...a Digimon with a clock on his stomach, and Giovanni's Pokemon, Mewtwo. There's a glowing wall, that fell apart, that's it." 

"You are you getting so upset over a dream for?" Matt asked, laying back down on their bed. 

"It wasn't a dream," Sabrina said, joining him. "At least, I don't think it was. It seemed so real!" 

"You're just nervous about securing the arms shipment to America tomorrow." 

"Are you?" Sabrina asked, curious. Matt never allowed himself to be scared. The others would fall apart if he did. 

"Of course," Matt said, yawning,"But I'm not letting it get to me." 

Back in Tokyo, while the other heroes slept, the othere have of the Defenders were engaged in a battle for Mimi's life. She was nearly having a nervous breakdown as Lt. Surge held him by the throat. "Go ahead, Defenders," he gloated,"try to save her!" 

"Yeah, ah huh ah huh!" Etemon said,"You're going to try to save her, and I cannot allow that! Go get them Gazimon!" 

A trio of rabbit Digimon jumped out of hiding, much to the surprise of the guests. "We can take them!" Blaine said.,"Go Magmar!" 

"He's right!" Izzy said, nodding at Tentomon. 

While Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon, Erika's Pokemon, Victreebel jumped out of its poke-ball. 

"Magmar!" Blaine said," Flamethrower!" 

Erika said,"Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" 

Kabuterimon shouted,"Electroshocker!" 

The three attacks were dead on, destroying the Gazimon. 

"No!" Etemon cried. "I'll stop you myself! Dark Network!" 

The black ball of dark energy shot for the three Defenders, but Kabuterimon punched it back. "Oh no!" Etemon screamed. 

Mimi saw what was about to happen, and kicked Lt. Surge in the shin, freeing herself. "Come on, Palmon!" 

She jumped off the stage just before Etemon's Dark Network crashed into the stage, a mighty explosion followed, levealing the entire restaurant. 

Lance slowly pushed a wooden beam off of him. He stood up in a pile of wrecadge. "Guys!" he cried. 

"I'm here!" Blaine said, standing up, pushing a beam off of his back. 

"We're here!" Erika said, from underneath him. "Thank you!" she told Blaine. 

"Izzy!" Lance cried. 

"Underneath you!" 

Lance jumped to the side and pulled up a pile of wires and metal. "Izzy, are you okay?" 

"Yeah," he said, numbly as he stood up with Mimi underneath him. 

"Thank you!" Mimi said, hugging Izzy,"You sheilded me!" 

"Mimi," Lance said,"I think that Apocalymon wants you dead. You'd better come with us!" 

NEXT: MATT'S TEAM BATTLES PIEDMON, TAI, KARI, AND SORA FIGHT TEAM ROCKET! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 4: 

Sora woke up with someone banging on the door. "Get up in there! Breakfast's almost ready!" 

She yawned as Kari woke up. "What time is it?" she asked her. 

Kari looked at her watch. "Its about seven o'clock." 

"Why did he wake us up at this ungodly hour?" Sora asked, standing up. 

"We've got a long walk before we reached the production plant. Oh," she said, noticing that Sora was still wearing the black dress she had on at the restaurant last night. "Maybe Tai has some clothes you can borrow." 

"What? We're not even the same size!" 

"Trust me," Kari said, walking over to the door," You don't want to wear that!" 

She opened the door. "Go on and talk to him! I've got to get dressed anyway." 

Sora and Yokomon walked over to the kitchen area. "Good morning!" Tai said, mentioning to the table," Sit down." 

"Uh, thank you," she said, placing Yokomon near Koromon. "Tai, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decided to let me stay?" 

Tai started to scramble an egg. "Its because of Kari. She's getting older now, and well, she needs a older female around to teach her stuff that I don't know the first thing about." 

"Oh, um, ah, okay," she said. Kari told her that she wanted her to stay because of Tai, and now Tai told her he wanted her to stay because of Kari. They must really mean a lot to each other. Tai had a logical reason for wanting her to stay, but was Kari right? Did Tai need a girlfriend? "Is that the only reason?" she asked. 

Tai nodded placing a plate of food in front of her. "Here you go." 

"Thank you," she said, taking a bite out of the hash browns. "Tai, these are really good! You're a good chief!" 

"Yup!" he said, staring to slice carrots for his omlet,"that's me, Chief Boyarede!" 

"A joke. Does that mean you like me more?" 

Tai didn't say anything as he started the hack the carrot apart. 

"Uh, guess not." 

Cerulean City: This city is the only one that escaped Apocalymon's darkness. Although it is a run-down section of humanity, it still remains a beautiful ocean town. From here, you can see the ocean green of the Pacific against the jet blue sky. It serves as a reminder, that hope isn't lost. This city remains the most beautiful of all the cities, except in the early morning, when fog covers everything. 

On this particular morning, hope was coming through the fog, and he wasn't alone. He came with a friend, his older brother, and his older brother's girlfriend. "How much longer do we have to walk?" T.K. asked. 

"Just a bit further," Matt said, from the front of the line. 

"I hate the fog," Joe said," Because you don't have any idea where anything is!" 

"Or is it just because you're allergic to it?" Gomamon snickered. 

"Don't start!" Sabrina calmly said. 

"It should be around here somewhere," Matt said, scanning all the buildings. "Ah!" he pointed to a larger one with a dock in the back. "That one!" 

"Are you sure?" Joe asked. 

"Positive!" 

"How do you think we should get in?" Gabumon asked. 

"Just knock!" 

"What?" everyone asked. 

"Come on, think about it!" Matt said,"The resistance is inside, I don't think they'll attack us, do you?" 

"No," everyone said in unison. 

"Okay then, let's go inside." 

On the dock in the back, two figures watched the building. "This place, " Misty said,"It brings back so many bad memories!" 

Ash held her for support. 

"My sisters," Misty weept,"I wish they could have meet you Ash, they would have loved you!" 

"Don't worry," Ash said, hugging her,"We'll avenge them! Now, let's get inside and see if we can help secure those arms!" 

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu echoed Ash's statement. 

"I wonder if Apocalymon is even going to bother.." Misty started. 

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion from inside the building. "That answer your question?" Ash asked. 

The three of them ran up the dock, when the giant door connecting it to the dock flew apart. Ash and Misty were confused as to how it exploded, but didn't question. Instead they saw a way inside, and entered. 

Inside they saw an angle, a walrus with a shell, a werewolf, and a Mr.Mime battling a large machine creature. "What's going on here?" Misty asked. "That's Machinedramon," Ash said," He's one of Piedmon's goons! The ones that were fighting him were, if I remember correctly, Zudomon, Weregarurumon, and Angemon!" 

They watched as Machinedramon used his Giga Cannon and blasted his attackers to the ground. "I don't know who they are," Misty said,"But if they're fighting him, we should help them, right?" 

Ash nodded. "Right! Go Blastoise!" "What's this?" Machinedramon asked as the two Pokemon charged up to him. 

"Skull Bash!" Ash ordered. Blastoise head butted Machinedramon, which caused him to lose his footing. He fell onto the ground with a giant crash. Angemon flew up carrying Weregarurumon. Zudomon held Machindramon down as Angemon let go of Weregarurumon. "Wolf Claw!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" 

"Is that going to work?" Misty asked."I mean, I thought Machinedramon was a Mega Digimon!" 

Ash nodded. "But Angemon has a powerful offensive attack, and the other two are Ultimates! I'd say they have a pretty good chance!" 

The three attacks flew downward towards their cyber enemy. Machinedramon screamed for the final time, before he disappeared. 

"Who are you?" a voice behind Ash and Misty asked. 

Ash spun around and came face to face with a blond haired boy. "I'll ask you again," he said,"Who are you?" 

"I can ask you the same question," Ash replied. 

Matt grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the ground. "I don't have time for this! You may not work for Apocalymon, but I can't take that chance. That arms shipment needs to go to America!" 

"That's why we're here!" Misty said, running over to Ash. "We're trying to secure it!" 

Matt stood staring at Ash for a moment. "Sabrina!" he called. 

Sabrina withdrew her Mr.Mime and ran over to Matt. "What is it?" 

Matt pointed to Ash. "Find out what his story is!" 

Sabrina nodded, and put her hand on his head. "Okay, I'm inside his head.....his name's Ash Ketchum and he's....oh my gosh! He's a Pokemon Master!" 

"You're a Pokemon Master?" T.K exclaimed. "Wow! I thought only Giovanni was one!" 

"Yes," Ash said, standing up,"I was a student of his before I left and fought against him." 

Matt looked at Sabrina. "Can we trust them?" he thought. 

Sabrina read his mind and nodded. "Yes," she thought back,"We can." 

"Sorry about that," Matt said to Ash, "But we can't be too careful you know!" 

Ash nodded. "I understand completely Yamato Ishida!" 

"How did you know my name?" 

"I knew who you were when I saw your Digimon!" Ash said. "Weregarurumon, Angemon, and Zudomon fighting together? They must be from the Defenders!" 

"I'm glad you've heard of me!" Matt said, shaking his hands. "Say, why don't you join us?" 

Ash shook his head. "Maybe at a latter date, but for now, I think Misty and I had better work alone! Good bye!" 

"Good bye!" T.K. waved as their new friends left. 

NEXT: TAI'S GROUP vs. TEAM ROCKET 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 5: 

Sora was walking with Kari by her side and the leader of their trio in front. They had traveled all morning and had finally reached their destination. 

She shivered as she saw the black factory with its billowing smoke stacks. "This is it," Tai said. 

"So, we go in through the ventilation?" Sora asked. 

Tai nodded. "Sora, we'll need extra firepower, so listen: You have to let Yokomon fight. When the face of your digivice is filled with the white lines, she's Digivolve, okay?" 

Sora nodded."Okay." 

Tai nodded. Suddenly, he looked around,"Stay here!" he said as he and Agumon ran around the side of the building. 

"Where're they going?" Yokomon asked. 

"Knowing them, "Gatomon said,"They're saving our necks!" 

Just then, two bodies flew from around the side of the building. "Change in planes," Tai said, walking over," Sora and I will disguise ourselves in their uniforms, sneak in, place the explosives, and get out." 

Sora's heart started to pound as she put on the Team Rocket uniform. Here she was, going on a mission with the greatest freedom fighter in the world. Not even the Defenders could compare to him. 

"Understand Kari?" he asked. 

She fidgeted a little. "I guess so," she said, even though she wanted to go with them. 

"Good. Now, hide in those bushes, if we need you, I'll give you the signal." 

He grabbed Sora by the hand and they walked inside. "Now remember," he told their Digimon,"Members of Team Rocket are Pokemon trainers. I think we'll be able to fool the common ones, they've probably never seen a Digimon trainer, but Pokemon can't talk, so be quiet!" The quartet walked quietly down the hall. They kept their hats down low, so no one could see their faces. After they exited the hall, they entered the actual factory itself. Their were Team Rocket members and their Pokemon everywhere, some sweeping floors, others moving packages, others operating on the production line. 

"What do they make here?" Sora whispered. 

"Master Balls," Tai whispered back,"They're super Poke-balls that won't give a Pokemon a chance to escape. We need to destroy it so Team Rocket isn't able to steal other trainer's Pokemon." 

Tai looked around for a minute. "Okay," he whispered, mentioning to a door on the other side of the massive room,"That's the main power supply. We place the explosives there, it will blow this entire place sky-high." 

They walked throught the population of workers, when one of them bumbed into Sora. "Excuse me," he said. Then noticing her Yokomon he asked,"What kind of Pokemon is that?" 

"That's a new specis!" Sora lied,"Its called Radshor. I stole it from a reasearch lab." 

"What can it do?" the Team Rocket member asked, impressed. 

"I don't know yet. I have to wait and see. If you'll excuse me, I'm very busy..." 

"Oh," the member said, remembering where he was,"Yeah, well, I don't want to get you in trouble. So, maybe I'll see you later." 

"Yeah," Sora said, walking away,"Much later." 

Sora met Tai at the door. "Good job back there," he said. 

Sora blushed. "Why, thank you." 

Tai opened the door and they walked into the power room. There were four massive generators resting on the floor. "Wow," Agumon said once the door was closed. "These things are huge!" 

"Remember!" Tai said, pulling a box from out of his uniform."Pokemon can't talk." 

He put the explosive in place. "Great," he said,"No let's get out of here!" 

"I don't think so!" a female voice said. 

They turned to where she was. On one of the catwalks, she was standing with a blue haired man. " Ha ha!" she laughed,"I don't think you're going anywhere!" 

"That's right!" the man said. 

"Jessie and James," Sora said," Two high ranking members of Team Rocket." 

"Flattery will get you no where," James said, taking out his pokeball. "Go, Whezzing!" 

The toxic Pokemon appeared in a poof of light. "You too, Arbok!" Jessie said. 

The two Pokemon stood ready to fight. "Okay," Tai said,"We're not afraid to battle. Do it Agumon." 

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" 

The dinosaur Digimon glared down at the two Pokemon. "Ah!" Jessie said. "You're big!" 

"Nova Blast!" 

Arbok and Wheezing dodged the attack. "Wheezing, smoke screen!" 

Wheezing shot out a blast of black smoke. Greymon was about to blast fire again, but Tai stopped him. "Your flame might detonate the smog. We need another way. Sora, if you have Yokomon do her "Bubbles Blow' it might do it!" 

Sora nodded. "You can do it!" she encouraged her Digimon. 

Yokomon too a deep breath and shot out a stream of bubbles. At first it wasn't making any difference, but after a while, the smog slowly began to move. "How could that little shrimp do that?" Jessie screamed. 

"You did it!" Sora said, hugging her Digimon. 

"Sora," Yokomon said,"Somethings happening to me! I..I think I'm going to Digivolve!" 

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon." 

"You Digivolved!" Sora said, "Finally!" 

"That doesn't make a difference!" Jessie said, "Arbok Poison Sting!" 

The snake Pokemon got ready to attack the bird Digimon. It opened its mouth and shot out a spray of needles. 

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled, blowing Arbok away. 

Tai's mouth fell opened. Greymon said,"Wow!" 

Then they heard a beeping noise. "The bomb!" Tai said, grabbing Sora and Biyomon," We have to get out of here!" 

"Bomb?" Jessie and James asked each other. 

Greymon blasted through the glass window. Tai and the others fell behind a brick wall seconds before the factory blew up. 

After the explosion, Tai peeked over the wall. "Wow," he said," I guess we picked the right generator, everything's gone!" 

He turned around to see Sora hugging Biyomon. "You're so great!" she said,"I love you!" 

Inside Tai was smiling. It felt good that he made them so happy. 

to be continued... 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 6: 

Vermilion City: This place still stood as it did before Apocalymon invaded. When Giovanni became one of his Generals, most of the Gym Leaders agreed to join him, Lt.Surge included, so his city was spared. Unfortunately, Surge is no longer alive, thanks to the Defenders. Without him here to protect the city, many people are fleeing by boat, including one special ship, the S.S. St. Anne. 

"This is beautiful!" Mimi gasped as she looked at the giant ship."I can't believe it!" 

"Yeah!" Palmon echoed her sentiments. 

Lance just stared at her. When Matt told them to meet his team here because they needed to protect the passengers, he wasn't too sure about Mimi. Matt, however, wanted as many people on their side as they could, so the Defenders had a new addition, Mimi and Palmon. They had a surprise when they found Palmon had reached Lillymon, she was Mimi's bodyguard. 

"So, where's the boss meeting us?" Blaine asked. 

"He told me his cabin number, so we go there first. If he's not there, then we wait." 

"Sounds good to me!" 

Across the giant dock, two figures stood, watching the ship as well. "Think this will work?" Misty asked, turning to Ash. Ash nodded. "Sure! If there is trouble, we'll be ready for it! Apocalymon is sure to try and stop these people trying to get to America, he doesn't release his hold so easily, but I'll stop him!" 

Misty smiled and kissed him. This is what she loved so much about him. 

In the crowd of passengers boarding, there was a group of three. A father and daughter, and the father's fiancee. The father had on a dark suit with a mustache, and glasses. His daughter wore a bright white dress. The fiancee smiled at the father as the trio walked onto the giant ship. They walked past all sorts of vendors, when the daughter suddenly started yelling,"Daddy! Daddy! Can you get me that please?" 

The father turned to where she was pointing. There was a vendor selling feline stuffed animals. His shook his head sternly. "No," he said. 

"Okay," she pouted. The fiancee smiled. 

They walked without incident until they reached their cabin. Once the door was closed, the fiancee turned to the father. "Well, that worked nicely!" 

"I know, Sora," the father said, peeling off his mustache. "Nice job there, Kari! The way you pretended to want that stuffed animal was perfect!" 

"Who was pretending?" she asked with a long face on. 

"Can you let us out please?" a voice asked from inside on of their suitcases. "Sorry!" Sora said, opening it. Nyaramon, Korormon, and Biyomon jumped out. 

"Thanks!" Koromon said. 

Later that night, there was a special event being preformed on the stage in the auditorium. Tai, Sora, Ash, Izzy, and Mimi were there. Kari was by the swimming pool, T.K. and Misty were sleeping, and Matt and Sabrina stayed in their cabin, Lance was socializing with girls, while Joe tried to, and Blaine wanted a steak, from the dinning hall and Erika went with him. 

Ash looked around. He wished Misty had decided to come with him. He saw that most of the people there were in couples. He started to count them. "Guy, girl,guy,girl, guy, girl, guy, girl, guy, guy...What?" he got a closer look. Yup, the two guys definitely had the hots for each other. Ash sat back down and looked away. He liked to keep life interesting, but not THAT interesting. 

"This is nice," Sora said, leaning over to Tai. 

"I guess so," he said. 

Sora looked at him. "Tai, why won't you opened up to me?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You always act so cold to me, why?" 

"I can't tell you." he said, turning away. 

"Don't push me away, Tai," she said,"I want to know everything about you. I...I think I'm starting to..." 

"Don't say it," Tai said, sternly, "Even if you mean it!" 

"...fall in love with you." she said, without missing a beat. 

"I told you not to say it." 

"Tai, don't you feel anything for me? I know you have a heart, it may be of stone, but together, we can change that. Please..?" 

"I..I can't. I...I..." 

"Don't say anything," Sora said, kissing him. 

The continued to kiss when suddenly the stage blew apart with a gigantic explosion the rip threw the hall. Sora felt herself go flying throw the room and land with a thud. Her eyes closed when she felt the pain in her back. Her eyes jolted open when she felt the pain on her stomach. When she opened them she was Tai's closed eyes staring back at her. "Tai?" she manage to whisper. 

"Keep....quiet," he coughed,",,,pretend...your...dead." 

"Tai," she whispered,"No offensive, but, you're not too far off." 

"Good evening!" a voice said from what was left of the stage. "My name is Giovanni and this ship has now been pirated!" 

"Great," Tai whispered, slowly climbing off of Sora. 

"You..you're bleeding, bad," she said, looking at Tai's leg. It was a sea of red. She reached down and ripped off the bottom part of her dress and started to bandaged up his leg. "I..I'm sorry," she said,"I..I don't think this is enough." 

"I can help," another voice whispered. Sora turned to see a man and a woman crawl near them. "We can help," the woman said,"I'm Mimi, and this is Izzy." 

"We're from the Defenders!" Izzy said. 

Matt and Sabrina ran out of their cabin when they felt the shook waves from the explosion underneath them. "What was that?" she asked. She had just had another strange dream. This time, she saw two glowing lines become damage and merge into one. She wanted to tell Matt, but there wasn't time for that now. 

"Where did that come from?" Matt asked, walking outside to the cabin across the hall, with Gabumon in tow. 

"The autotorium," Sabrina said. 

"T.K." Matt said, opening the cabin. 

T.K. ran out with Patamon flying behind him. "I'm okay!" he said. 

"Good! We need to get in touch with the rest of Defenders and quickly!" Suddenly, there was a scream from down the hall. "Did you hear that?" Matt asked. 

"No," Gabumon said," What was it?" 

"It sounded like a girl's scream, wait! There it is again!" 

Matt took off with the other's following them. They reached a cabin that had shaken apart from the explosion. There was a young girl whose leg pinned down by a fallen beam. "We'll help you!" Matt said, turning to Sabrina. 

"Go, Mr. Mime!" she said, as her pokeball opened. 

"Use your telekinese to move that beam," she ordered. 

"Mr.Mime!" it said as the beam lifted and the girl scampered out. 

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, looking at her face."What? Hikari?" 

"Do I know you?" she asked. 

"I don't know if you remember me, but I knew your brother! Is he here? Is Taichi alive?" 

Kari stared at him for a moment longer before she told him everything. 

Giovanni walked down the damaged room. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice!" 

"Lest do it the hard way!" a voice yelled from above. 

Giovanni turned to the balcony to see Ash and Pikachu. "This is a surprise!" Giovanni said with a sneer. 

Ash hopped down. "The pleasure's all mine! If you don't mind, I'd like to get down to business! Go, Blastoise!" 

There was a crackle of energy and the giant turtle pokemon appeared. "Go, Rhydon!" Giovanni said. 

"Ha!" Ash laughed. "Your bad! Rock is weak against Water, remember? Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" 

Blastoise obeyed and shot a blast of water at its opponent. Ash was waiting for it to fall over, but it just seemed to laugh it off. 

"Your bad!" Giovanni said,"My Pokemon are of the top quality, remember?" 

"This isn't good!" Ash thought. 

to be continued..... 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 7 

Ash stared Giovanni down. "Do you want to try another?" he sneered. 

Ash clenched his fists. Giovanni had the strongest Pokemon in the world, how was he going to win? 

"Is that Ash?" Tai asked from his hiding place. The cut on his leg had stopped bleeding, but his other leg was still broken, along with his arm. 

"I....I think so," Mimi said,"Should we help him?" 

"Only if he asks for it." Tai said,"Those two are Pokemon Masters. They'll be extremely angry if you interrupt their match." 

"Tai," Sora said,"I'm worried about your sister." 

"Kari can take care of herself," Tai said," Besides, our Digimon are with her. She'll be fine...I hope." 

Upstairs, Misty, Erika, Blaine, Lance and Joe had meet up with each other and were searching for their teammates. "So," Erika said,"You're a Pokemon Master?" 

Misty shook her head," No, I'm a Water Pokemon trainer. There are only two Pokemon Masters, my boyfriend Ash...and Giovanni." 

"Lance!" 

The group turned around and saw Matt, Sabrina, Kari and T.K. running towards them with Gabumon, Gatomon, Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon. 

"Awe!" Misty screamed running over to Kari. "What's your name? You're soooo cute!" 

Kari started to blush. "Do you know Taichi Kamiya?" Matt asked. 

"I know of him." Misty said,"Ash meet him once, though." 

"That is his sister." 

"I thought you were dead." Blaine said. 

"My brother will explain," Kari said, "but we need to find him." 

She held up her digivice. On its screen were four beeping lights. "He and Sora are with two others with digivices! They're right below us!" 

"That must be Izzy and Mimi, "Joe said, looking at his digivice"But, how can you tell?" "Later," Kari said, running towards the stairs. 

"Arg!" Tai moaned as he tried to left his arm. 

"I told you not to move!" Sora said, sternly. "You're just going to make it worse." 

Tai stared at her. "She's so.....caring and.....emontional. Something I can't do anymore." 

"Hahahaha!" Giovanni laughed as his Persian tore up Ash's Charizard. "There's no Pokemon you can use that can beat mine!" 

"Charizard, return!" Ash said, recalling it. "Giovanni's right," he said to himself, "There's no Pokemon I can use that....wait! There is one!" 

Ash looked over his should. "Go, Pikachu!" 

"Pikachu?" Sora, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon asked at once. Tai smiled . "I saw that Pikachu knock out an entire squadron of Golems! This match is over!" 

"Hahahaha!" Giovanni roared . "Do you except to beat me with an electric rodent?" 

"Pikachu," Ash said,"Show him! Thundershock!" 

"Pikachu!" it yelled, filling the room with light. 

Giovanni was hit by the blast and thrown out the side of the ship. "Good job!" Ash told his Pokemon. "Pika!" it said proudly. 

"Great work!" 

Ash turned at the sound of the voice,"Whose there?" 

"Over here!" 

Ash and Pikachu walked in the direction of the voice. "Tai!" he yelled when he saw him. 

"Hey, buddy," Tai groaned. "Ash, this is Sora, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon." 

"Nice to meet you. Tai, you don't look so good!" 

"Tai!" they heard as Kari shot past them and hugged her brother. 

"I'll be okay." he said. 

Kari pulled away. "I'd like you to meet some people." 

After introductions were made Tai turned to Matt. "How have you been?" 

"Fine, I had no idea you were still alive." 

"I had to keep hidden so Apocalymon wouldn't find us." 

"Well, "Matt said, looking at the group around him. "What do we do now that we're all together?" 

"Join us!" T.K. blurted out. 

Ash and Misty looked at each other. "Sure, we'll join you!" 

Matt smiled turning to Tai,"Well, Would your group like to join us? Will you be our leader?" 

"What?" everyone asked. 

"Matt?" Gabumon asked. 

"Tai's a leader. I'm just a filler position, well?" 

"He'll do it!" Sora and Kari said. 

"Perfect!" Matt said, "The new Defenders! Together, we can do anything!" 

"Great!" Sabrina said, "Because to save this world, we'll need to fix it!" 

"What?" 

"I finally understand the strange dreams I've been having! This time line, this world, is wrong!" 

"Explain," Tai said. 

"Well, I'm a psychic, I can see thing you can't. Apparently, two different timeliness merged together. From what I understand and have seen, the merge happen five years ago. Some sort of psychic explosion from a time traveler damaged the dimensional barrier between the two time lines. To fix this, we need to ravel back in time and fix the hole." 

The others stared at her for a long while. "Well, "Matt said,"I believe her." 

"You do?" Lance asked, "This is crazy!" 

"Oh, and a being from another world created from digital information ruling this world is the norm?" 

"Touche" 

"Okay," Tai said,"If we're going to go along with this, we need to find a way to travel back in time." 

"I think we'd better get you to a hospital first." 

"No, " Joe said,"We get him back to base. I can treat him there." 

"Okay," Tai said. 

"Well, get a stretcher or something," T.K. said, following the others away. 

After they left, Tai saw Kari staring at T.K. "What are you looking at?" 

"Nothing!" she said, her face turning red. 

Tai smiled. His little sister was growing up. 

Apocalymon was not happy. Giovanni had to be hospitalized immediately due to severe electrical burns, the Cario Prison was destroyed, the arms shipment got to the Americas, and the greatest forces acting against him had joined together. "Arg!" 

"I understand you are unhappy, M'lord," Bakemon said, floating in, "But I have good news!" 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes, I believe that we have a lock on the Defenders HQ! It seems that their new leader, Tai had to stay there because of his injuries, and Sabrina is there also. The rest went to move Tai's equipment from his old base to there! Now would be a perfect time to strike! Master, your face, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Bakemon," he said,"It's just a smile." 

"This is boring!" Tai said. Joe had bandaged him up and left him on one of the beds in the old apartment. "I hate sitting around!" 

"Don't worry!" Sabrina said,"You can use this time to think of a way to save this world!" 

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard. "What's that?" Agumon asked. 

A computerized voice was heard. "Attention! Attention! Danger! Defcon Armageddon!" 

"Sabrina?" Tai asked. 

"That's Izzy's computer alarm. Someone has breached the outer perimeter! Defcon Armageddon means only one thing, Apocalymon is coming!" 

to be continued... 

NEXT: SABRINA IN THE HANDS OF THE BAKEMON, AND WHAT IS MEW? 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Part 8  
  
"What happened?" Matt yelled. They had just returned from moving Tai and Kari's stuff when they saw the Highten View Terrece apartment building where their base was, or what was left of it.  
  
The building was gone, totally destroyed. There wad debris of concrete and wood lying everywhere. Pieces of machinery and electrical wires sparking everywhere.  
  
"Where's Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"And Sabrina," Matt said.  
  
"We've got to find them," Sora said, pushing aside chunks of debris.  
  
Matt turned to his Digimon. "Can you help us?"  
  
Garurumon started to sniff the ground. "An energy blast hit right here."  
  
"Anything else?" Kari asked, impatiently.  
  
"Your brother, his Digimon, and.....Aocalymon himself! They were fighting!"  
  
"Are they still alive?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes," Kari said,"My brother and Apocalymon are arch-enimies! Apocalymon would want to gloat over my brother."  
  
"What about Sabrina?" Matt asked.  
  
Garurumon started sniffing the ground. "I have her scent, mixed in with a dozen Bakemoin! They have her."  
  
"Who do we go after first?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sabrina!" Kari said,"My brother can take care of himself!"  
  
"Okay," Matt said,"We'll go after her."  
  
  
Sabrina slowly opened her eyes. She was tied to a table, surrounded by a congregation of ghosts. "The Bakemon," she whispered.  
  
The Bakemon parted in the middle to allow a giant one through. "The Lord Bakemon."  
  
"Greeting rebel," he said.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
Lord Bakemon directed the other Bakemon with his long, bony, hands. "You pride yourself as being a super psychic, but even your formidable psychic defenses are no match for ours!"  
  
The other Bakemon brought a glass cup filled with a strange liquid to the Lord Bakemon. Sabrina looked on in fear as he poured the liquid over her face, chanting strange words. She could remember his glowing eyes before she blacked out.  
  
In another section of the church, a wall blew apart. "We're in!" Ash said.  
  
"Let's find Sabrina," Izzy said, following Ash in.   
  
"I sure hope it was a good idea for us to split up like this!" Ash said.  
  
"Matt knows what he's doing," Tentomon said,"The reason we're breaking in at this part is to hopefully get as many as the Bakemon as possible down here, so Matt can rescue Sabrina!"  
  
They ran down the hall, hopping to run into some Bakemon to create a diversion. "We need to make some racket!" Ash said," Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!" it said, running over to the wall. It chewed through an electrical wire. It put its tail on the wire and shot an electrical blast through it. The lights flickered and shut off.  
  
"Great!" Izzy said,"Now we're in the dark."  
  
"Just wait," Ash said.  
  
A few seconds later, a group of Bakemon floated over to where they were. "This is the place where the short happened," the one said.  
  
Pikachu fired another bolt of electricity, lighting the room up.  
  
"Intruders!" the Bakemon said.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Electroshocker!"  
  
The blast of electricity destroyed a couple of them. One of them moaned a long cry. "Now we're cooking!" Ash said,"That was the alarm! Others should be here soon!"  
  
"Sooner than you think!"   
  
Ash, Pikachu, Izzy, and Kabuterimon looked up to see the one who said that. "Oh great!" Ash said,"Its the leader of the Bakemon!"  
  
"The High Priest of the Bakemon Church!" Izzy said.  
  
"Lord Phantomon!"  
  
  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
  
They jumped aside as a blast of dark energy blew apart the wall.  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"That won't save you!" Phantomon said.  
  
"Horn Buster!"   
  
Phantomon held up his scythe and blocked the attack. The other Bakemon were destroyed.  
  
"You're the only one left now!" Megakabuterimon said.  
  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
  
"Pikachu," Ash ordered,"Thunder!"  
  
"Kachu!" it yelled, fying Phantomon.  
  
"They're gone," Izzy said,"Now what about Matt and Sabrina?"  
  
  
Sabrina opened her eyes again and saw the Lord Bakemon smiling at her. "It is complete!" he said.  
  
"What was?" she asked.  
  
The Lord Bakemon didn't answer her. Instead he grabbed another glass and started to pour it over her. "Now that we have information that we needed, we will now cleanse your traitorous body will this liquid of purity! It will seep through your every pour, making you one in body and mind with the Dark Lord Apocalymon!"  
  
He started to pour the liquid over her. "What?" he asked,"The liquid, its, its freezing! How?"  
  
"That would be me!"  
  
They turned to see Misty and her Lapras jumping down from the ceiling with Matt and Weregarurumon right behind them. "Bakemon," the Lord Bakemon ordered,"Attack!"  
  
They flew at them, but Weregarurumon yelled,"Wolf Claw!"  
  
The Bakemon screamed once more before they all disappeared.  
"Misty!" Ash yelled, running into the room.  
  
Matt untied Sabrina, and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No," Sabrina said,"They read my mind! They now about the time line merge!"  
  
"Great!" Matt said,"What do we do now?"  
  
His communicator beeped. He answered it, then put it away. "That was Lance," he said,"They tried to enter Apoaclymon's base, but he's gone! Lance said that a platoon of ships and men departed. When Lance and the other's got inside and checked the place of arrival, it was South America! What's he up to?"  
  
"Assuming that he now knows about the time line merge, that could explain why he left in a hurry," Misty said.  
  
"Mew!" Ash said,"He could be looking for Mew!"  
  
"What's a Mew?"  
  
"A while ago, a group of scientists entered the South American jungle, when they found a severely injured Pokemon. They took it back to their lab, when they discovered that this Pokemon, which they named Mew, was a psychic of incredible abilities. They weren't able to save it before it died, so they cloned it! They made it stronger physically, but in the process it lost at least fifty percent of its psychic powers! That became Mewtwo that Giovanni stole! It stands to reason, that if there was one, there are probably more!"  
  
"Why would Apocalymon want it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Mew's a super psychic! Maybe it can even use its powers to move the very fabric of reality! We need one too, in order to fix the damage done to the time line!"  
  
"Okay," Matt said,"I'll tell the others to meet us back at base. Then we'll head into the South American jungle, and stop Apocalymon once and for all, one way or the other!"  
  
to be concluded..... 


	10. Default Chapter Title

part 9:  
  
He feels blood falling over his face, freshly healed wounds have reopened. He feels the pain in his arm, the fused bones have split opened. His legs are about to give out, his chest is on fire. His name is Tai Kamiya, and how he continues to stand is anyone's guess.  
  
"Fall down," a voice told him, "Make it easier on all of us!"  
Tai stared at his captor. Apocalymon was seated on a throne that he found in this desecrated temple. They had come here seconds after Phanotmon radioed Apocalymon. Tai overheard that message. They had learned about the time line merge and how only a super psychic Pokemon called Mew could save it. They came to this temple in South America, and used it as Apocalymon's base to find Mew, while he tortured Tai.  
  
"Never," Tai said,"I'll never fall down!"  
  
"Face reality!" Apocalymon said,"It is over! You lose! I win!"  
  
He fired an energy blast at Tai, through onto the ground where his defeated Digimon lay. Apocalymon turned to a human at the throne's base. "Koga, is everything is place below?"  
  
He bowed nervously. "Yes, M'Lord, the trap has been set..."  
  
"Trap?" Tai asked, slowly standing.  
  
"Yes," Apocalymon said,"You don't think I'd allow you die without the rest of the Defenders at your side?"  
  
"You're fooling yourself! They won't risk everything to save me, my sister won't let them! Count on that!"  
  
"I have!" Apocalymon said walking over to the end of the balcony. "I have my bait, but you are not it!"  
  
Looking over the edge of the balcony he said,"Once my Bakemon read Sabrina's mind, I learned your biggest secret, that this world, this time line, was never meant to happened! That there were apparently two different time lines that merged together! You hope to somehow undo the merge, but I can't let that happen! In fact, I can make it impossible! I will rule this and every other dimension!"  
  
"You can't!" Tai said, running to stare over the balcony, "Not without....without..."  
  
"I believe the word you're looking for is...Mew." Apocalymon said.  
  
Tai stared at him for a moment, then over the balcony. There, surrounded by a dozen soldiers, kept in a bubble connected to a machine, was Mew.   
  
"I have found it!" Apocalymon gloated," The Defenders will come, because they believe that by using this Pokemon's psychic powers, they can travel back in time, fix the merge, and take this world away from me! They will die, I will win! Congratulate me, Taichi!"  
  
  
In another section of the temple, two guards were walking by a wall when it blew apart, destroying them. "We're in!" Matt said,"Split up! Find Tai and Mew! Hurry!"  
  
The others nodded in understanding. Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Sabrina, Lance, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Ash, Misty, Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon. They are the Defenders, and this day..win or lose..they fight their final battle.  
  
  
"My liege!" Brock yelled, running into Apocalymon's throne room."We have been infiltrated! The Defenders are here!"  
  
"What? Already?"  
  
"Yes, they'll be in this room in mere moments!"  
  
Apocalymon turned to Tai, and Metalgreymon, who was just coming to. "Well, Taichi, I so wanted you to live to see the destruction of the Defenders, but it seems I haven't time for the indulgence!"  
  
He raised his hand to fire a blast, when he was suddenly thrown against the wall by a blast. "You got that right, ugly!"  
  
"Who?" he asked, standing up.  
  
The figure stepped closer. "By order of Matt Ishida, I was to keep this form hidden until our we meet up with you! I am Magnaangemon!"  
  
"T.K." Tai said, as Matt's younger brother helped him to his feet.  
  
Metalgreymon stood up also. "Stay down, older one," Magnaangemon said,"This isn't your fight anymore!"  
  
"Think again!" he said,"You've bought the universe a few precious seconds. Together, we'll make the most of them!"  
  
Down below in the room with Mew, the rest of the Defenders had arrived. After the Digimon digivolved to the ultimate level, they made quick work of the guards, but were awe struck when the saw Mew.   
  
Sabrina walked towards it. "Mew," she spoke to it telepathically, "Do you know about the time line merge?"  
  
Mew nodded and sent her a stream of images. "True!" Sabrina said,"Its all true! Reality has been broken! Mew can take us into the past, and then we can repair time!"  
  
"Who has to go?" Ash asked.  
  
Sabrina held up her hand. "Mew is telling me telepathically. It said Hope, Sincerity, Reliability, Water, Psychic, and Knowledge!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Garurumon asked.  
  
"T.K., Mimi, Joe, Misty, Izzy, and myself!"  
  
"Why?" Matt asked.   
  
"I don't know! But we must, and soon, if any reality is to survive!"  
  
The balcony above them was suddenly torn apart as Apocalymon and Magnaangemon flew through it. "Magnaangemon!" T.K. cried, "We need you!"  
  
As always, his first though is to protect T.K., Magnaangemon does as he is told. "What about Apocalymon?"  
  
"I'll distract him!" Ash said," Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Don't!" Kari cried,"He's too strong!"  
  
"Do not interfere!" Tai said, ridding Metalgreymon down. Once he landed, he de-digivovled back to Agumon,"He does what he has to, to buy us enough time!"  
  
He turned to Sabrina. "How must you and the others travel back in time?"  
  
"Mew says it can do it as soon as we're ready!"  
  
"Go then, and good luck!"  
  
Mew's eyes started to glow, and the others disappeared in a flash. "They're gone!" Matt said,"Now what?"  
  
They heard noise from down the hall. "Apocalymon's army is coming!" Lance said.  
  
"Give me your Digivice, Matt! You too Sora, perhaps we can stop them!"  
  
Taking his friends' digivice, he placed his in between them. Pressing a button on the side, all three started to light up.   
  
"Its done," Tai said, after the digivices stopped glowing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"Your Digimon can now warp-digivolve!"  
  
"Warp digivolve?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"What's that?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"You'll now when the time is right!" Agumon said, running after Tai.  
  
Tai and Agumon ran to join Ash, as Matt, Sora, and Lance turned to face the army.  
  
"Why hello there!" Piedmon said as he floated in. "It seems we have a challenge, Koga!"  
  
The poison Pokemon Gym Leader stepped forward. "So it does!"  
  
  
Armageddon: minus 10 minutes.  
  
Tai ran over in time to see Ash and Pikachu getting slaughtered against Apocalymon. "Hey, Dark Lord!" Tai cried,"Want a real challenge?"  
  
"From you?" Apocalymon laughed,"What can you do? I am a Mega, you're Digimon can only digivolve to the Ultimate Level, he's no match for me!"  
  
Tai smiled. "Agumon, show him our secret!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
"What?" Apocalymon screamed,"A Mega? This can't be!"  
  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon!"  
  
The two digimon looked at each other. "What happend?" Gryphonmon asked.  
  
"We tried to digivolve to Champion, but we jumped to Mega!"  
  
"I'm not impressed!" Piedmon said.  
  
  
Armageddon minus 5 minutes.   
  
The battle continued to rage as Wargreymon and Pikachu fought Apocalymon, while Lance's Pokemon battled Koga and Metalgarurumon and Gryphonmon fought Piedmon.   
  
"Keep fighting him!" Wargreymon yelled as Pikachu poured on its Thunder attack, "Don't allow him a single breath!"  
  
"How does it feel to be on the ropes?" Ash asked,"Huh, Apocalymon, the tow of our Monsters too much for, ah!"  
  
"Ash!" Tai cried as he turned to his friend.  
  
"Don't worry about him!" Apocalymon said as Pikachu ran over to where Ash was,"He's about to become a little preoccupied!"  
  
Ash opened his eyes and saw a bandaged face staring at him. "Giovanni!" Ash blurted out.  
  
"You owe me a rematch, you little punk!" Giovanni said,"And this time its to the end, understand?"  
  
Amrageddon: minus four.  
  
Piedmon screamed in pain as Metalgarurumon's attack fried his arm. "You'll pay for that! Trump Sword!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!"  
  
The swords froze and shattered. "Once upon a time," Piedmon said,"There was a king of the world, whom his general Piedmon, destroyed the Defenders!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Metalgarurumon said,"Giga Cannon!"  
  
Piedmon screamed in pain one last time before he was destroyed. "Yes!" Matt and Sora screamed, hugging each other.  
  
  
"I'll destroy you!" Wargreymon said, punching Apocalymon in the face. "You've got no more cards to play!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Wargreymon's punch was held in mid-air as he recognized the voice of Gatomon. Turning around he saw Brock's Onix slowing crushing Gatomon and Kari. "You were saying?" Apocalymon smirked.  
  
  
Down below, the others returned from their mission. "We did it!" Sabrina said, hugging Matt,"We fixed the time stream!"  
  
"When is it going to change?"  
  
Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know! It could be minutes, or years, but probably very soon. I'd say, as soon as the sun comes up. Wait, where is Sora and Misty?"  
  
  
Three.  
  
"Brock!" Misty yelled,"Stop this! Please!"  
  
Brock looked over and saw his former read-headed friend pleading with him. "Why should I?" he said,"You're a traitor!"  
  
"And look at you! You're supposed to be a Rock Pokemon Trainer, but you're using your abilites to kill a little kid!"  
  
Brock blinked his eyes. "Oh my...What have I done! Onix release them!"  
  
His Pokemon did as it was told. "Kari!" Sora cried, hugging her.  
  
Two.  
  
As Wargreymon and Apocalymon continued to fight, Pikachu delivered the final blow to Giovanni. "He's gone!" Ash said,"That means, only Apocalymon is left!"  
  
Wargreymon blocked Apocalymon's shot, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the wall.   
  
"For twenty years you've gone on and on about how you're the strongest one there is, how no one else can match you!" Tai said.  
  
Wargreymon raised his arms up. "Terra Force!"  
  
Apocalymon screamed as Wargreymon's attack hit, and blew him to pieces. "Tell me, Apocalymon," Tai said,"Who the strongest now?"  
  
"I...I..." he said as his head disappeared.  
  
One.  
  
Tai and Koromon walked over to the others. They were standing on the outer balcony of the temple, just in time to see the sunrise. "What about Apocalymon?" Sora asked.  
  
"He's dead." Tai said,"And with him, this world."  
  
"Our world," Matt said.  
  
Tai shook his head."No, this was never our world."  
  
"Do you think we did our job?" Joe asked.  
  
"We can hope," T.K. said,"We've earned that right."  
  
"Everyone," Tai said,"Come closer, let me see you and be by you, one last time, because none of us will remember this. But that's why we're heroes. To sacrifice what we want, for what the world needs."  
  
He looked over everyone. "We are heroes, and we've proven that. We were destined to be heroes, no matter what. We've proven that heroes aren't made by the world, they're born! We are Heroes. We are Defenders!"  
  
The first light of day rose from the horizon, dancing across the landscape. With it came another light, brighter, the light of time, the light of creation. As this light enveloped everything, the world, the time, that was never supposed to be, became undone, and the single time line became two once more.  
  
Zero  
  
THE END. 


End file.
